sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind
Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind – ósmy odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo został wyemitowany jako trzydziesty-trzeci odcinek. Fabuła Scratch i Grounder biegli przez drogę, chwaląc Doktora Robotnika za jego najnowszy Electro-Suction Plate, który miał zdolność magnetycznego przyciągania na tyle silną, by zatrzymać Sonica. Po umieszczeniu maszyny na drodze, Scratch uruchomił ją za pomocą swojego pilota. Panel posłał wtedy swój promień do nieba, także w kosmos. W tym czasie niedaleko planety Mobius statkiem kosmicznym lecieli Książę Charnock i jego doradca Splorg, wracając ze swoich wakacji. Splorg przypomniał wtedy Charnockowi, że powinni zdążyć na swoja planetę, gdyż za dwie godziny miała się odbyć koronacja. Książę postanowił na krótko odwiedzić Mobius, będąc ciekawym co go tam spotka. Jednakże wtedy ich statek został złapany przez promień Electr-Suction Plate. Charnoc i Splorg rozbili się swoim statkiem nna Mobiusie, a Sonic i Tails zauważyli ich kraksę z oddali i pobiegli na miejsce. Splorg w tym czasie panikował, ale książę Charnock był bardziej zainteresowany fotografowanniem otoczenia. Jednakże Scratchowi i Grounderowi nie podobało się to, że kosmici im przerwali. Po kilku zignorowanych ostrzeżeniach, Grounder złapał ich obu w swoją sieć. Zamierzał następnie odsunąć ich statek od panelu, ale pojawili się wtedy Sonic i Tails. Grounder nie zdołał trafić Sonica swoim hakiem na łańchu. Niebieski jeż uratował następnie księcia i Splorga, a Scratcha i Grounder złapał ich we własną siatkę. Następnie pobiegł z nimi na urwisko i tam ich zrzucił. Po powrocie, książę Charnock podziękował Sonicowi i Tailsowi, a także ujawnił że pochodzi z plnaety Rhombus. Splorg jednak przerwał ich rozmowę, mówiąc że jeśli książę Charnock nie wróci w ciągu dwóch godzi nnna swoją planetę, to jego młodszy brat zostanie koronowany i zniszczy planetę Mobius. Sonic zgodził się pomóc kosmitom w odbudowaniu ich statku, zbierając różne części zamienne z okolicy. Splorg zrekonnstruował następnie statek, ale wciąż brakowało im dwóch istotnych elementów: szklanego sklepienia kokpitu, oraz nawigacyjnego stożka z miniaturowym czipem sterującym. Sonic i Tails postanowili pomóc kosmitom w odnalezieniu tych części. Tymczasem Scratch i Grounder wspięli się z powrotem na klif. Nos Groundera zaczął przy tym co jakiś czas odpadać. Sonic, Tails, oraz kosmici przechodzili przez dżunglę. Charnock był pochłonnięty zachwycaniem się drzewami, których nigdy nie widział na swojej planecie, nie zauważając przy tym jadowitego węża. Sonic jednak w porę odstawił węża, zanim ten ukąśił księcia. Wkrótce bohaterowie dotarli nad wodospad, gdzie Tails zauważył pokrywę do kokpitu. Książę Charnock fotografował z kolei rybę, która go zafascynowała, ale Sonic musiał go znowu ratować przed nierozważnym wejściem do rzeki. Po tym jak Tails podniósł pokrywę do kokpitu, zjawili się Scratch i Grounder. Próbowali oni użyć panelu magnetycznego na Sonicu, ale ustawili go odwrotnie i sami zostali przyciagnięci. Chwilę później zostali porwani przez rzekę i spadli z wodospadu. Sonic i jego drużyna udali się na szukanie ostatniego brakującego elementu. Scratch i Grounder ponownie stanęli na nogi, ale z nosem Groundera było coraz gorzej, co irytowało Scratcha. Musieli potem odzyskać swój panel magnetyczny od ryby, która oblała ich wodą na pożegnanie. Sonic, Tails, Charnock i Splorg dotarli do kanionu, wypełnionego skałami przypominającymi dyscypliny sportowy (domino, kręgle, huśtawki, rampy i inne). Udało im się tam znaleźć stożek do statku, który Sonic chciał zanieść Charnockowi, który wspiął się na chuśtawkę. Zjawili się wtedy Scratch i Grounder, którzy ponownie wystrzelili z panelu magnetycznego. Sonic i książę jednak schylili się pod promienniem, który trafił w leżący za nimi głaz i przyciągnął go do Scratcha i Groundera. Zostali oni zmiażdżeni, a głaz wstrząsnął dodatkowo ścianą kanionu, doprowadzając do jej zawalenia się. Sonic i Charnock wygrzebali się spod pyłu i zabrali stożek. Scratch i Grounder wydostali się spod skał chwilę później. Zirytowany Scratch cisnął w Groundera jego nosem, który jednak okazał się być prawdziwy stożek. Splorg w tym czasie ustalił, że bohaterowie zabrali niewłaściwy stożek, a do koronacji zostało im tylko dwadzieścia-pięć minut. Sonic zdał sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że w ich posiadaniu znalazł się nos Groundera. Jeż wpadł szybko na pomysł, jak mogą odzyskać stożek. Tymczasem Scratch umieścił stożek na panelu magnetycznym, podczas gdy Grounder postanowił zadzwonić do Doktora Robotnika. Robotnik polerował swój Egg-O-Matic, gdy otrzymał telefon. Postanowił przybyć na miejsce. Nie udało mu się jednak uruchomić pojazdu za pierwszym razem, gdyż zapomnniał go nastroić. Mimo tego po chwili Egg-O-Matic uruchomił się. Sonic i jego przyjaciele powrócili do kanion. Sonic podbiegł wtedy do Scratcha i Groundera, mówiąc mu że nie zobaczy swojego nosa, ponieważ kosmici planują go wykorzystać w swoim statku. Przerażony Grounder zaczął gonić Sonica, mimo że Scratch próbował go zatrzymać, wyczuwając podstęp. Badniki prawie dogoniły Sonica, ale jeż rzucił nos Groundera Tailsowi. Roboty musiały się wspiąć na rampę na której czekał lis, ale wtedy nos Groundera powędrował do księcia. Scratch i Grounder zlecieli z rampy, a wtedy książę podał nos Sonicowi, który zaczął biec po ruchomej skale na wąskim cypelku. Grounder próbował się na niego rzucić, ale dał się zakręcić. Scratch uwolnił go, ale obaj potoczyli się wtedy do skał przypominających kręgle. Grounder zaczął wtedy błagać Sonica, aby jeż oddał mu jego nos. Sonic umieścił nos Grounndera na panelu magnetycznym. Gdy robot próbował go wyciągnąć, został przyciągnięty i nie mógł się odczepić. Scratch wyłączył panel, przez co Sonic zdołał zabrać właściwy stożek do statku. Wściekły na Groundera Scratch zaczął włączać i wyłączać panel, obijając głowę swojego młodszego brata o urządzenie. Sonic pobiegł do Tailsa, oddając mu stożek, po czym przebrał się za kobietę i pobiegł do Scratcha i Groundera. Jeż miał zamiar zrobić coś sprytnego w celu zniszczenia panelu, ale widząc że Scratch uderza nim w nos Grounndera, postanowił odejść. Kiedy jednak wrócił, zastał Doktora Robotnika, który zamknął Tailsa w klatce i miał przy sobie stożek. Doktor groził że rozerwie Tailsa na drobne cząsteczki, jeśli jeż się nie podda. Sonic postanowił poddać się Robotnikowi, który uwolnił Tailsa i oddał kosmitom ich stożek. Niebieski jeż został związany i zamknięty w klatce, podczas gdy Robotnik przygotowywał swój Egg-O-Matic. Splorg nalegał wtedy, aby opuścili planetę i jak najszybciej wrócili na koronację. Książę Charnock nie chciał jednak zostawiać Sonica, który przecież mu pomógł. Uważał, że nie byłby dobrym królem gdyby nie był w stanie pomagac tym, którzy są w potrzebie. Charnock wpadł po chwili na pomysł i zaczął podziwiać Egg-O-Matic Robotnika. Gdy doktor pozwolił mu zrobić zdjęcie, Charnock trącił jedną z wielkich skał za swoimi plecami, przez co kolejne potoczyły się jak domino. Robotnik nie zdążył uciec i został przygnieciony przez skały. Charnock uwolnił następnie Sonica, po czym cała grupa pobiegła do statku. Splorg umieścił stożek i pokrywę kabiny w statku, a Charnock zaczął się przygotowywać do lotu. Przedtem Sonic zapytał księcia o wiek jego młodszego brata i zaskoczył się, gdy okazało się że miał dwa lata. Książę Charnock i Splorg odlecieli następnie z planety Mobius. Sonic Says Sonic i Tails odpoczywają pod parasolem na plaży, podczas gdy relaksująca się obok nicj ryba opala się na pełnym słońcu. Tails narzeka, że chciałby szybciej zdobyć opaleniznę, tak jak ryba obok nich. Sonic jednak przypomina mu, żeby użył do tego kremu z filtrem. Aby przekonać lisa, jeż pokazuje mu że mógłby się oparzyć, tak jak ryba której skóra właśnie doznaje oparzenia słonecznego. Sonic dodaje na koniec, że opalanie się z kremem może potrwać dłużej, ale na pewno jest bezpieczniejsze. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Doktor Robotnik * Scratch * Grounder * Książę Charnock * Splorg * Czerwonna ryba Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do filmu Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia. *Alternatywną nazwą tego odcinka jest Way, Way Out There.